1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure and an apparatus unit having connectors connected by using the connection structure, where the connection structure connects a connector disposed in a first frame member and a connector disposed in a second frame member mounted in the first frame member.
2. Description of Related Art
To add a new function to a main unit (main unit) such as an inverter (inverter), or to control a main unit, an option unit (option unit) (a second frame member) is generally mounted in the main unit (a first frame member). By means of a composition in such a manner that an option unit can be independent from the main unit, advantages such as adding various functions to the main unit and easily replacing or changing the option unit can be obtained.
If an option unit is mounted for the main unit, a connector connected to a printed board included in the main unit needs to be connected to a connector of a printed board included in the option unit, so that a connection structure used for connecting connectors to each other is known. A patent document 1 discloses an electrical connection box having connectors connected by using the connection structure.
The electrical connection box disclosed by the patent document 1 and used as an apparatus unit is an electrical connection box described as follows: relative to an electrical connection box body (a first frame member), a mounting body (a second frame member) is assembled by using a rotation operation, to connect the connectors. The electrical connection box is disposed in such a manner that in a state in which an edge angle portion on one side of an overlapped surface side of the mounting body used as an option unit presses against the bottom surface of a mounting recessed portion of the electrical connection box body used as a main unit, the mounting body is caused to rotate by using the edge angle portion of the side as a rotation shaft, and is provided with a fixing mechanism including a lock protruding portion and an insertion hole, where the lock protruding portion does not engage the insertion hole in a rotation start state of the mounting body, and on the other hand, the lock protruding portion engages the insertion hole in a rotation end state of the mounting body. In addition, the electrical connection box has the following connection structure: the mounting body is caused to rotate relative to the electrical connection box body, to connect a connector disposed in the electrical connection box body and a connector disposed in the mounting body. By means of the composition, a structure of the electrical connection box can be favorably simplified or miniaturized.